Conventionally, there is an optional speaker that has a housing independent of a main appliance such as a monitor and that is attached to the main appliance. The optional speaker is attached to a lateral portion of the main appliance using fixing means such as screws (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, due to an excessive external force to the speaker device or degradation caused by long-term use of the speaker device, there is a risk of an attached part facing the main appliance becoming broken in the housing of the speaker device. In particular, when the main appliance is installed at a high position, repair of such damage becomes an issue.
On the other hand, there is a speaker which is installed on a wall of a house and to which a fall preventing wire is provided (e.g., see Patent Document 2). This provides a structure in which a signal wire rod and the fall preventing wire are used as a speaker cord in a bundle, and in which a fixing part, in which the wire is fixed to the wall of the house, is configured so that the signal wire rod is in a conducted state in accordance with the fixing work. Thereby, in comparison with a case in which the signal wire rod and the fall preventing wire are separately provided, the layout of the speaker cord can be simplified, and the fall preventing wire can be reliably operated by accompanying the fixture of the fixing part with the conduction of the signal wire rod.